


In the Know

by brightside34



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: General fluff, M/M, NeoSalle moments, Queen!Mia, Some Humor, a bit of TomasxPhil, overprotective!Salle, unrequited!Addie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightside34/pseuds/brightside34
Summary: Neo and Salle decide to hold off telling the others that they are now official.Unfortunately, some plans are doomed to fail right from the start.





	In the Know

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a KakaIru fic (OMG I am all sorts of trash) that I read some time ago (which I cannot remember now for the life of me), and I thought it'd be fun to apply a n SSU spin on it. A lot of the situations here were derived from what the mods post on their page, especially the ones by the lovely Mod A <3 
> 
> As usual, the characters are the property of the awesome people over at SEXY SEXY UNIVERSITIES.

When Salle and Neo finally became official, they had every intention of announcing it to their friends. It’s not as if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, especially Salle, who seemed hell-bent on letting the world know that the boy in blue was finally off the market so that all those who flirted with his boyfriend ( _his boyfriend!_ He still got a bit high when he thinks about it _)_ would just fuck off. After all, _nagkalat ang mga malalandi_ , and he of all people should know.

 

They decided they would tell others _eventually;_ they just wanted to enjoy their time together first without the complications of other people.

 

Unfortunately for them, some plans were doomed to fail right from the start.

 

*-*-*

 

Mia found out because Neo tells her everything. He just sent her a text saying ‘It’s official’, and she knew right away what he meant. After sending him her reply saying congratulations, she texted Salle asking him if they could meet up soon.

 

They were able to meet the day after, swigging a few drinks at _Walrus_. Mia knew that Neo wouldn’t really go there by himself (he’d drown his sorrows in caffeine rather than alcohol, given the choice, plus she hopes that he doesn’t really have that much reason to be sorrowful anymore) so it was safe to say they wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

Salle knew why he was there. Mia was like a lioness when it comes to Neo; she would rip you to shreds if she felt that her friend was hurt or threatened.

 

          “First of all, congratulations.” Mia said sincerely. Really, she was happy for them, all that chasing after and flirting and complicated “we’re not together” shenanigans finally _finally FINALLY_ coming to an end. Heaven knows how many late night conversations she’d had with Neo about the topic.

 

          “Thanks, Mia. I’m…I’m really happy,” Salle says with a stupid lovesick smile.

 

          “I can see that, you look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth,” she muttered. Straightening herself out, she looked at Salle straight in the eye. “…and I hope you know that if you give Neo any problems, if I hear you fooling around with anybody else, if you make him sad and _cry_ for any reason, I will rip your testicles out of your nostrils and feed them to the dogs so you can’t call yourself a fucc _boi_ anymore.” Salle couldn’t help but take a swig of his beer at this.

 

          How can a seemingly classy and demure lady exude such a killing aura?

 

          “N-noted.” She smiled with that response, raising her bottle.

         

          “Cheers to the both of you then.”

 

          They clinked their bottles together.

*-*-*

 

Cessie found out because when she went home to their condo one afternoon, she opened the door and was greeted with Neo wearing an apron, yellow dishwashing gloves, a feather duster stuffed in his back pocket, and a bandanna tied on his head….

 

            …. _cleaning._

 

The boy didn’t notice her presence immediately, as he was busy grumbling ‘ _ano ba yan Salle kung saan-saan mo iniiwan damit mo…’_ while picking up the stray articles of clothing. She noticed that her kuya’s game controllers were coiled up neatly, games arranged alphabetically and by genre, gadgets placed by their coffee table. It was such a sight to behold that Cessie wasn’t able to speak for a moment. When her brain decided to kick in, she shook herself out of her stupor and called out to her elder.

 

              “Um…Kuya Neo?” she asked, curiosity and amusement lacing her voice.

 

Neo finally looked up, eyes widening upon seeing the younger twin. “C-Cess! Sorry I didn’t notice you. I thought mamaya ka pa darating,” he said, cheeks reddening a bit at having been caught wearing such an ensemble. “Your kuya went out to buy some groceries lang, I’m going to cook dinner for you guys tonight. I know you have finals so I thought I’d at least get that done for you..”

 

It was only then that Cessie noticed that Neo was wearing her brother’s shirt, and _sweet baby Jesus_ is that a _hickey_ on Neo’s collarbone?! She smiled deviously as she casually walked over to Neo to help him fold clothes.

             

                “So Kuya Neo! When do I get to call you kuya?” she chirped brightly.

 

Neo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Um…you just did? And you’ve been calling me kuya ever since pa naman ah.”

 

She repeated her statement again. “Noooo, when do I get to officially, legally, call you _kuya.”_ she elaborates, waggling her eyebrows and emphasizing the last word.

 

A full body blush spreads across Neo, who suddenly got a coughing fit once things clicked into place. Cessie decided to spare Neo and glomped him while screeching OMG OMG   _OMG CONGRATS!_ Neo patted her head and said thanks.

               

                 She figured that she can grill her brother about it later over dinner.

 

*-*-*

 

Tomas and Phil found out when they saw the two walking around UP.

 

                “Uy! Sila Neo yun di ba?” Phil pointed out to his shorter companion.

 

                “Huh. I wonder what they’re doing here?” Tomas asked.

 

                “I dunno, Neo didn’t mention anything naman to me that he’d be coming over.” Phil wondered.

 

                “Let’s follow them!” the tiny Tiger exclaimed, like a grand moment of epiphany has struck him.

 

                “Ano ba Tomas, we might be intruding on something…” Phil replied trying to dissuade his partner.  

 

                 “Exactly! That’s why we’re going to follow them!” Phil learned a long time ago not to analyze Tomas’ brand of logic anymore.

 

And so they trailed them. Every so often Salle turned around, frowning. The Archer got a nagging feeling that someone was watching them (aside from the people who turned their heads when they saw Neo, whom he chased away with a scowl that would be more fitting for a bulldog). Salle felt that this was somewhat…familiar.

 

It was fairly easy for Tomas to be inconspicuous, channeling his school’s spirit animal. But for Phil, it was like trying to fit an NBA player in a mini Cooper.  He had to actually dive behind a tree when Salle suddenly looked back, frowning even more.

 

“Aren’t they…I dunno…walking closer than usual?” Tomas whispers. “And look! Salle just put his hand around Neo’s shoulders!”

 

Phil adjusts his glasses and tried to see if things were any different. Being 1/3 of the Katipunan Trio, he knew fairly well how his friend behaves. Neo was so much of a _torpe_ towards Salle it actually _hurts_ to see them dance the almost never ending rondo of one-upmanship, self-proclaimed rivalry, and general ‘just kiss already goddamit moments. He remembers Tomas saying “Ano ba yang dalawang mokong na yan! Ako lang dapat ang UST dito!” Apparently, UST also stood for Unresolved Sexual Tension, and those two exuded it so very much it was suffocating.

 

And yes, things _were_ different. A small smile crept onto Phil’s lips. _Good for you Neo!_ He said to himself.

 

                 “Tomas, let’s leave them alone na niyan…they need their privacy.”

 

                 “Eeeeh?! But whhhhyyyy?”

 

                 “Well…remember when we first started dating?”

 

Realization dawned upon Tomas’ face, and he let out a small “oh.” of comprehension. “Awww good for them! _Finally!_ ” he cheers. He looks around to see where they landed.

 

                 “Uy! Malapit na pala tayo sa Chockiss! Phiiiiiill…gusto ng caaaaake…”

 

Phil also learned long ago that nothing can stop Tomas from getting cake.

 

                   Needless to say, that was their first double date.

 

*-*-*

 

Addie found out when Salle suddenly hugged her from behind with an accompanying “Hi babe!” while she was walking towards Cessie’s condo. She let out a scream when he did that, and her reflex kicked in, which was to stomp hard on the foot of her “assailant”. Salle yelped at the sudden impact, not expecting that kind of reaction. An annoyed “Ano ba?!” perhaps, but not a bone-crushing blow.

 

                  “Oh my God Salle! I’m so sorry!” Addie said rushing to help Salle up. His eyes widened when he saw just who it was that he accidentally hugged (and almsot pecked on the cheek at that).

 

                  “Shit, Addie! Sorry ha! I thought you were…” he tried to explain hurriedly, but Addie waved him off. It wasn’t the first time anyway. Well, the hug from behind _was_ , but being mistaken for him? Nah.

 

                  “Don’t worry about it,” she said with a slight pinch in her heart. Oh how she longed for those arms to actually embrace _her_ , and not because she looked like someone else. She was tired of being substitute.

 

                 “Congratulations, by the way.” she added while giving a serene smile, and she meant it. Salle sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, having been busted inadvertently, and mumbled out a quiet “…thanks.”

 

                  The unmistakable blush that was covering Salle’s face gave Addie all the confirmation that she needed. “Salle, matagal pa ang pasko. Hindi pa in season ang red and green.” she snickered. If anything, the blush deepened even _more._

 

                   “C’mon, let me help you up…” Addie offered. She put his arms around her, her own blush coloring her cheeks. She quashed down the idea that ‘this is the closest I can get to having your arms around me,” as they ambled towards the condo.

 

 _As long as he’s happy,_ were her last thoughts regarding the matter, and she thought of it no more.

 

*-*-*

 

Faye and Ace found out when they saw the pair walking along hepa-lane. Neo was surveying the various street food offerings like he was looking at buffet, Salle trailing close behind. Ace noticed that Salle scowled at the people who were eyeing Neo, but when the Eagle turned around to face him, his face instantly lit up. He pointed out the pair to his sister, who was busy holding up a burger away from his reach. At least that distracted her long enough for him to snatch his food away from her.

 

They decided to sit down and observe, because honestly, they made for good entertainment. Their competitions were well-known, from dance-offs to races to playing “gay chicken” (everyone knew it was an excuse for them to touch each other anyway).

 

 

What they were NOT expecting was for Salle to buy some fishballs and feed them Neo. Adding to their surprise was Neo being receptive to it, munching appreciatively. Salle took his thumb and wiped it across the corner of Neo’s mouth. Neo reciprocated by taking the digit in his mouth after…and sucked on it.

 

The burger fell from Ace’s hands, but luckily Faye was able to catch it before it fell to the floor.

 

*-*-*

 

Iya found out when she saw Neo buying some cat food in a pet store. She usually stopped by every so often to look at the cats for sale, as well as buy some supplies for her own. They ran into each other sometimes, and talked about their latest cat-related exploits. They usually sent each other kitten memes, but it was still fun to discuss all things feline with a fellow enthusiast.

 

This time, however, Neo was wearing a cat's collar. And a _green_ one at that.

 

                “I didn’t know you guys were kinky,” she said, while pointing to her own neck.

 

Neo’s eyes widened, not being able to stop his blush. Apparently he forgot to take it off.  Iya shrugs like it was no big deal.

 

                “Make sure you leave scratch marks on his back.”

 

*-*-*

 

Don found out because Salle wouldn’t shut up about it. He actually witnessed Salle almost lose it out of worry the day before he planned to officially ask Neo out. Salle pleaded with him to help him research on the best ways to ask someone out, and of course he would help his friend out, if only to get him out of his hair.

 

             “Mappy! Are you sure about these? I mean are you absolutely _sure?_ As in _sure na sure?”_ Salle screamed from his cellphone, an hour before he and Neo was supposed to meet up. Salle bribed a barista form Starbucks to put in “Will u b my bf” latte art on Neo’s coffee.

 

              “It will be fine. Empirical data show that odds of success are at 90%.” Salle has no idea how the heck Don was able to get that figure, but hey, that means it was good, right?

 

He didn’t get a reply until the late afternoon, a picture of Salle and Neo, with the latter leaning on Salle’s shoulders. He replies “congratulations”, and goes back to typing.

 

His research was still with him, and he figures that he might be able to use it himself someday.

*-*-*

Yue found out because Neo approached her one day, asking for advice. Usually he’d go to Mia or Phil for these kinds of things, but sometimes an outside perspective might help.

 

The tall girl listened patiently, although to be honest she has some idea about their situation already. Neo was worried about the implications of him saying yes to a well-known fuccboi, about being vulnerable. He was worried about he can make things _work_.

 

Her advice for him was simple, and she was fairly certain that he’d heard of it before. It was from a Jesuit, after all.

 

               “Fall in love, stay in love, and it will decide everything.”

*-*-*

 

When Salle and Neo finally decided to officially announce that they were a couple, they asked everyone to meet up in _Exile_. They stood at the head of the table, and Salle took a deep breath.

 

               “Guys…kami na.” he said with a shaky breath, while Neo intertwined his hand to his as a show of support. After a few moments of silence (10 seconds to be exact, according to Don) and of looking at each other in the eyes, each glance saying ‘I know you know’, Mia broke the ice.

 

               “Congratulations! So kelan ang kasal?” she said as she got up to embrace the two. The others soon followed suit, offering their warm regards and well wishes. The Eagle and the Archer did not need to know they all found out it in their own different ways.

 

               What they did know, even before those two even knew, was that they were meant to be and they made each other happy, and that was all there was to know about it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Neo's cleaning outfit- think of Levi's from Attack on Titan  
> 2\. I wasn't sure how to write some characters, since I don't have enough info on them :/ So take these as my own head  
> canons  
> 3\. I 'll be updating The Unbearable Lightness of Bae-ing soon, I have like two chapters almost ready. This was just distraction for me while going through hell week >_<


End file.
